


Pancakes, Baths and Cowboy Hats

by zophiezee



Series: Forever Starts with the Rest of Our Lives [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Happy, M/M, Married Life, Toddler Jack, Toddler Jack basically rules their lives, family life, lake house, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zophiezee/pseuds/zophiezee
Summary: Happily married and waking up next to each other every morning, their son and dog wreaking havoc and keeping them very busy, Cas and Dean finally get to live the apple pie life they always deserved.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Forever Starts with the Rest of Our Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Pancakes, Baths and Cowboy Hats

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the Supernatural finale was a fever dream we all had.
> 
> This is the first installment of the "Forever Starts with the Rest of Our Lives" Destiel series I am doing.
> 
> Destiel is canon. Dean and Cas are married. I wanted to write about their domestic life with toddler Jack and Miracle the dog.
> 
> I would like to thank LeandraLocke for being my beta reader.

The first streams of light start to come in through the quaint little lake house window and illuminate Dean’s delicate features. His eyelids flutter open to reveal the prettiest shade of green; he blinks a few times before holding his eyes open. Then he becomes aware of a firm but gentle arm around his waist and another under his head. He is confused for a moment, but then his brain clicks, and he remembers it’s his husband. He will never get over how happy it makes him that he gets to wake up like this, with Cas pulling him close to his chest, their legs intertwined.

Dean pushes against Cas slightly to create a little space between them so he can roll over and look at the sleeping man next to him. Cas may not be an angel anymore, but in this light, he looks angelic. Gently, Dean plants a kiss on Cas’s nose, then his cheek, then just above his eyebrow. He kisses his way around the other man’s face for a couple more minutes before Cas’s eyes start to twitch. He opens one eye, peaking at Dean, and smiles. Dean is mesmerized as the sky-blue eyes open fully, and stare into his.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Dean can’t help but grin as his first words of the day spill from his lips.

“You’re very cheery this morning,” Cas replies, looking so deep into Dean’s eyes, it feels like he is looking into his soul.

“How could I not be happy? I get to wake up to your handsome face every morning,” Dean replies, still grinning, “I never thought I’d have this - the apple pie life; married with a kid and a dog. I never thought I’d feel this relaxed, or this in love. I never thought I’d be able to call you mine.”

“There was a time when you couldn't say stuff like that, and I feel so privileged that I get to witness you accepting yourself now.” Cas beams at the beautiful face looking at him.

Dean feels a slight heat prickle up his face. He can feel the blush happening, and, for once, he decides to allow it to be seen. Usually, he would sheepishly turn away, but he feels comfortable with his emotions around Cas. He knows Cas would never judge him for his feelings.

Cas gives Dean a quizzical look, probably wondering what Dean is thinking, “I love you, and I love sharing every part of myself with you.” Dean almost cringes at how mushy that sounds, but he means every word.

He places a soft but meaningful kiss on Cas’s lips before rolling over and getting out of bed to open the curtains. One of Dean’s favorite things about their lake house is that they have no nearby neighbors who could see him standing, fully naked, in the bedroom window. So he feels comfortable wiggling his ass, for Cas’s amusement, as he stares out onto the glorious lake.

“I love you too, every single part of you,” Cas replies playfully, as he looks Dean’s beautiful, freckled body up and down, a smirk dancing around on his lips.

Dean turns to face Cas, returning the playful smirk. Unfortunately, before anything else could happen, they hear little footsteps coming up the hallway. Dean grabs some boxers and quickly throws them on, followed by pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, before Jack, who is finally getting to live a childhood, and Miracle come crashing into the bedroom.

“Dada, I’m hungry,” Jack says, looking up at Dean. “Can I have pancakes for breakfast?”

“Of course you can, but I think you need to get daddy up first,” Dean replies with a cheeky smile, “you could try jumping on him.”

“Okay,” Jack giggles and leaps onto the bed, jumping around and all over Cas. Miracle gets excited and jumps up on the bed to join in.

“Woah, okay, I’m getting up now,” Cas mutters, wheezing slightly because both Jack and Miracle have jumped on his crotch. Cas grabs his boxers, a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt, quickly getting dressed before they all head to the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

Dean pulls a chair close to the kitchen counter, then he picks Jack up and stands him on the chair, so he can help make the pancake batter. He gets all the stuff out of the cupboards that they’ll need; bowl, scales, whisk, flour, eggs, milk, baking powder, sugar, salt, and butter.

By the time the batter is made, there’s flour everywhere. Jack’s hair is more white than blonde, Miracle’s usually black nose is speckled with white. Cas joins in and places a flour handprint on Dean’s left shoulder and one on his ass. He has little floury handprints all over himself, thanks to Jack.

“Let’s get cooking these pancakes before the batter ends up everywhere,” Dean chuckles as he grabs a frying pan out of the cupboard, melts some butter on the stove, and puts three scoops of batter in. One for each of them. While Dean fries up the pancakes, Cas and Jack prepare the toppings; there’s maple syrup, chocolate spread, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, honey from Cas’s bees, and bacon, which Dean insisted on.

Once the pancakes are all cooked, they all sit down around the table. Miracle is in his bed, which Jack has dragged under the table so he can feed him any food scraps he doesn’t want. They each pile toppings onto their plates. The husbands go with classics; Dean chooses bacon and maple syrup, and Cas picks strawberries and chocolate spread. Jack goes a little overboard, pouring on lots of maple syrup, grabbing handfuls of each fruit, a heaping spoonful of chocolate spread, and the one piece of bacon that Dean has left. Cas insists that everyone has some honey because his bees have put so much effort into making it for them.

By the time they have all finished their pancakes, Jack has managed to get maple syrup everywhere, and Miracle has strawberry juice all around his mouth.

“Alright, I think it’s time for a bath,” Dean looks around him, wondering how maple syrup has made it onto the ceiling. “Come on, kiddo,” he says to his son as he gets up from the table and pulls out Jack’s chair to encourage him to get up.

Dean makes his way into the bathroom, followed by Miracle and Jack, “You’re next, buddy,” he tells Miracle as he turns on the taps to get the perfect temperature. “That’s what happens when you eat strawberries; you get the juice all over yourself.” Miracle lets out a little whine; sometimes, Dean swears the pup can understand him.

While the bath is running, Jack strips off, in true little kid fashion, and runs into the hallway, giggling to himself.

“Goddammit, not again,” Dean laughs to himself. He turns off the taps and runs out of the bathroom after Jack.

“You’ll never catch me,” Jack screams, between high-pitched laughter, as he runs off into the living room and dives behind the sofa. Dean is close behind him, also laughing. Cas can hear the chaos; he’s still cleaning up after breakfast. Hearing them like that, Jack squealing as Dean carries him back to the bathroom puts a goofy grin on Cas’s face.

Thankfully, the bath was already done before the commotion started, so Dean puts Jack straight into the tub. “What toys do you want today?” Dean reaches for the basket that is almost overflowing with every bath toy imaginable.

“The foam animals!” Jack replies excitedly, reaching his hands up and making a grabbing motion.

“Okay,” Dean chuckles, in complete awe that this little kid used to have powers and be 5 foot 8, and now he is eagerly asking for foam animal toys while sitting in a bath, covered in bubbles. Dean takes the basket of animals and tips them into the tub, to which Jack makes happy noises and grabs for the animals. “Ten minutes of playing, and then we’ll clean off all of that maple syrup,” Dean tells his son as he takes a seat on the stool in the bathroom and pulls out his phone.

Jack spends a few minutes playing with the toys before asking Dean to join in, “You can be the seahorse and the crab,” Jack tells him, handing him the animals.

“Okay,” Dean takes the animals and begins to make them talk, which Jack finds hilarious.

Cas finishes up in the kitchen and goes to see what’s amusing Jack so much, and, as he comes down the hallway, he can hear Dean saying, “What’s so funny little boy, have you never met a talking seahorse before?” in a silly voice, and it puts a huge smile on his face. He now understands why Jack is squealing with laughter. As he gets to the door, he sees that they both also have bubble beards, and there are bubbles all over the floor too.

“I see you two are having a lot of fun in here,” Cas says with a grin.

“What gave you that impression?” Dean replies, matching Cas’s grin.

“Hmm, I don’t know… maybe the bubbles all over the floor and the screams of laughter I could hear all the way in the kitchen?” Cas is trying and failing to keep a straight face, giving into laughing too. “Do you think it might be time to get to the washing part of taking a bath?”

“No, I want to keep playing,” Jack whines in response.

“I think that if you let us clean all the maple syrup out of your hair, we could go out and play on the shore,” Dean smiles at Jack, knowing that they would probably have to give him another bath in the evening.

Once Jack is dry and dressed, Cas gives Miracle a bath, which is just as chaotic.

An hour or so later, Dean, now wearing a short sleeve, pale pink shirt, and light wash jean shorts, is sitting on a wooden lounger out on the sandy shore of the lake, watching Jack building sandcastles and Miracle jumping around at the edge of the water. It’s moments like these that make him so grateful for his life.

“Dada, can we play a game?” Jack asks, only briefly looking up.

“Sure, what do you want to play?” Dean takes off his sunglasses and looks over at Jack, wondering what they would be playing today. It never fails to amuse him what games Jack comes up with.

“I want to play cowboys!” Jack enthuses. “I’ll go get daddy!” and with that, he runs full speed back indoors to get Cas.

Dean is thrilled with the choice of game, jumping up out of the chair to follow Jack indoors to pick out his hat, horse, and guns. Dean had gone a little crazy buying cowboy-related things for Jack’s birthday.

A few minutes later, they all come back out of the house, each of them wearing a cowboy hat and carrying a hobby horse. Dean is wearing a white hat from his personal collection; Cas a beige one, and each of their horse’s colors matches their hats. Jack wears the hat Dean made Cas wear back when they did that one case in Dodge City. Jack doesn’t quite understand this hat’s importance, but it has become his favorite nonetheless. Jack’s horse is black with a white stripe down its nose. Each of them also has a holster with toy revolvers on their hip, and Jack has a Sheriff’s badge pinned to a little faux leather cowboy jacket.

It doesn’t take long for Dean and Jack to stand about 9 feet apart with their backs to each other, and when Cas shouts: “draw!” Jack spins around as quickly as possible, and Dean makes sure to turn slower so Jack can get to shoot first. Jack’s too young to understand that Dean is letting him win, so he squeals with delight every time his small foam bullet hits Dean.

Dean drops to the floor, acting like he is in pain and saying, “I need to work on my reaction times.”

They continue like this for a good 20 minutes until Jack finally gets bored.

“I’m hungry,” Jack whines, taking off his holster, but keeping the jacket on, probably because he likes being the sheriff. “Can I have ice cream for lunch?”

“No, you had enough sugary things with your pancakes; and ice cream won’t fill you up,” Cas replies, smiling fondly down at his son; it always bewildered him that kids could eat so much sugar. Or how Dean can eat a burger at any given moment.

Cas can’t wait to see what life may bring next for him and his beautiful little family.


End file.
